It is understood that malignancy is a highly refractory disease against which a number of treatments have been recognized in Western societies as at least palliative--including surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy and photodynamic therapy. However, although the mechanisms and etiology of the disease are incompletely understood, it is recognized that the victim of the disease is capable in many cases of marshalling indigenous defenses. Indeed, it is believed that the condition occurs because of the breakdown of these natural defenses.
Accordingly, materials which enhance the capability of the subject to mount its own defense are useful in treatment. The present invention describes such compositions and protocols.